


Smell of Chocolate

by Yourlocalmuffin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Chocolate, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day, boutiqueshipping - Freeform, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourlocalmuffin/pseuds/Yourlocalmuffin
Summary: Oh, to be on vacation and realize you forgot your love's valentine's gift, so what do you do?Serena brings out the cooking cap and makes it happen.One Shot
Relationships: Sana | Shauna/Serena
Kudos: 10





	Smell of Chocolate

The cold weather in Galar didn’t stop Serena and Shauna from visiting the area for the holiday. Shauna had a private vacation home her family owned on the coast and had decided to bring Serena for Valentine’s Day as a present. 

Serena, however, in the midst of the panic of packing her backpack for the trip had forgotten Shauna’s present at the house. She was embarrassed about the whole ordeal, and wanted to scramble to find something, well, anything that would match up to Shauna’s present. She had no such luck. 

While touring the streets of Hulbury in the vibrant markets, Serena was inspired by a seller to buy some bars of chocolate and make some sweets to at least show Shauna she cared about her. The following morning, Serena had her hair pulled back, wearing a fennekin apron as she placed the desserts in the oven and began to wash the counters where all the chocolate had splattered in the kitchen. She had to gently push her darling pokemon, Fennekin and Froakie out of the kitchen multiple times during the cooking process since they were persistent on eating the delicacy.

As she scrubbed, she did not hear Shauna coming down the stairs, confused at the noise that was being made during the early hours of the new day. She gave Fennekin a few scratches as the oven went off and Serena went to grab two oven mitts and took the desserts out of the oven. 

“Oh, is that why you got those chocolate bars at the market yesterday?” Shauna hadn’t wanted to scare Serena since she was carrying something so hot, so as soon as Serena hummed in response, she wrapped her arms around her waist, careful to not touch the pan. 

“Yeah. Sorry if I woke you up,” Serena apologized as she felt her partner’s tight embrace around her waist, a small hum coming from Shauna. 

“It’s alright.” Shauna yawned a bit as she finally let go so Serena would put down the pan to cool off the treats. Froakie hopped over to Shauna, wanting attention from the one that hadn’t scolded Froakie earlier from almost jumping into the bowl of melted chocolate. Shauna giggled as she picked up Froakie, petting the frog’s head. Fennekin came in not too long after, also craving affection. 

This time, Serena could give the fox-like creature attention. She took off the oven mitts and placed them on the counter. The pokemon snuggled into Serena’s hand as she scratched the top of Fennekin’s head. 

“Aren’t you a cutie?” Serena had immediately forgiven the two pokemon as Shauna put Froakie down and trotted away. 

“What’s this all about?”

“Well, it is Valentine’s Day. And your present...may be in a different region.” Serena’s hand went behind her head, a bit embarrassed by her actions, “I figured to at least do something for today.”

“Oh, you know I’m a sucker for sweets. Thank you so much!” Shauna kissed Selena’s cheek as she hugged her again, “I’m gonna get changed, then I’m going to eat all of them!” 

She giggled as she walked out of the kitchen, Fennekin and Froakie following not too far after her. Serena knew she was the luckiest person in the world to have been handed such an amazing and talented woman. She was glad Shauna was happy with the small gesture.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
